This invention relates to a method of making a wheel and more particularly but not exclusively a ground engaging wheel for a vehicle such as a tractor or an excavating/loading or like vehicle or machine. However the invention may be applied to a method of making a wheel for another purpose, although preferably for a ground engaging wheel of a vehicle or machine.